1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacker for displacing goods. Such a stacker is usually used in logistics centres for displacing goods, for instance on pallets or other carriers.
2. Description of Related Art
Stackers are known in practice. Known stackers are usually formed as a pallet truck provided with a mast to enable upward displacement of the forks of the stacker. Support parts of the forks rest on the ground surface here in order to prevent a stacker tipping over. In practice the pick-up of goods with a stacker usually requires pushing and sliding the forks under the goods. This is found to be particularly difficult in practice for goods on so-called slip sheets and low plastic carriers or supports.